


Justified

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mirror Universe, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Sylvia Tilly won't let anyone stand in her way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Justified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Sylvia Tilly had always known she’d be a captain one day.

Her mother didn’t agree. Sylvia was a disappointment, she said. She would never measure up.

Tilly suspected that wasn’t the whole truth, even as her mother saw it. That in reality, Siobhan Tilly was scared.

Scared her own daughter would… what? Outshine her? Overpower her? Replace her as one of the most decorated captains in the Empire?

The day Tilly took her place among the Imperial Fleet was the same day they found Siobhan, six stab wounds riddling her limp body.

If she was afraid, her fears were justified.


End file.
